


Together Again

by IntenslyHonest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntenslyHonest/pseuds/IntenslyHonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Remus and Sirius just after POA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first wolfstar fic, still trying to get back into the game of writing slash.

Together again

The room was dark, one candle sat on the end table, half melted down by the small flame that lit it, wax dripping down the side. It had been lit earlier that night; a book lay open next to it, the words on the page forgotten in a moment of passion. The candle danced along, though its original purpose had changed, it happily swayed and shone as bright as it could, knowing it was still needed to show the way for the man who had, a few hours ago, waved his hand and commanded its light.

Next to the end table was a bed. It was old and worn, creeky from generations of use. The sheets were new though; a welcome home present from one man to the other. It had been many years since anyone had lay in that bed. It groaned as the weight on it doubled from one man to two.

No words were spoken quite yet between the two. Only the low moans and heavy breathing were heard throughout the room. Rushed were the kisses at first, each eager to feel the others long lost touch. It had been much to long since the last time they felt the warmth of each others embrace, the love they once shared had gone with the end of the first war. The future they had planned had been put on hold, the memories discarded in a shoe box under the bed.

But the past didn't matter at this particular moment. The lies that had been said, the injustice that had been done, the threat that was slowly approaching even now; all of it was temporarily forgotten as the smaller man ran his fingers through the golden brown hair of the man on top of him.

"Remus.."

He whispered in his ear, falling back onto the mattress. Remus lay on top of him, amber eyes filled with lust and want. He leaned down, capturing the other mans lips in another passion filled kiss. Sirius moaned into his mouth, sending shivers down Remus' spine. He ran a hand down his lovers side, stopping at his waist. He ran his fingers along his hip bone and slipped a few into the top of his pants, enjoying the low moan that escaped from the contact.

"My Moony...how I've missed you so.."

Remus smiled slightly, leaning to the side and gently sucking on the pale exposed flesh. He kissed his lovers neck, running his tongue along his collar bone, before gently sinking his teeth into him. Sirius moaned, pulling him closer.

"Want.."

"Im yours, Sirius."

Remus continued to kiss his lover neck, moving lower till he reached his shirt. He undid the buttons slowly, one by one, aware he could remove said clothing with a flick of his hand. He liked to tease his partner, to watch as the need and desire grow in his eyes.

"Remus, please, I've waited so long.."

"Patience, my love."

As he undid the very last button, he began to kiss down the smaller mans stomach. He was so thin now, the years of his captivity showing in his small frame. But Remus didn't mind; they both showed the signs of a hard, lonely life. Though Remus had not been physically imprisoned, the truths of his hardships were visible underneath the clothes he wore to conceal them.

"I don't want to wait any longer Remus..oh my Moony.."

Remus sighed softly as he dipped his tongue inside his naval, flicking into it a few times before continuing lower. When he reached his jeans, he slowly unbuttoned them and used his teeth to lower the zipper. He looked up at his lover who was watching him intently, breathing heavily above him. Remus reached in to pull out Sirius' already leaking cock and licked the tip slowly. Sirius shivered, thrusting his hips forward, wanting more. Remus took the tip in his mouth, sucking gently, slowly, keeping up his teasing. He heard the whimpers from his partner, begging him for more. Remus obliged by engulfing his cock, pushing it far down his throat.

Sirius felt like he was in heaven. He gripped the sheets with one hand and held on tight to Remus' hair with the other. His hips bucked in response to the hard sucking. He had been dreaming of this day for over 12 years. Every month at the full moon, he thought of his beautiful Moony howling for him. He was eager to escape, not just to find his godson and clear his name, but to continue where he left off with his wonderful passionate lover. It had almost not happened. But now..

"Ohh!"

He pushes Remus' head lower, begging for more contact. Remus hummed his response, causing vibrations up Sirius' spine. He was so close now; his Moony knew exactly how to touch him.

Remus pulled back and Sirius groaned at the loss of warmth. Remus smiled and leaned back up to steal another deep kiss.

"What would you like me to do now Padfoot?" he purred. Sirius looked up pleadingly into his eyes, which now had a sparkle of gold thru them.

"Take me Moony..."

Remus ran his thumb over Sirius' cheek and kissed his chin and neck. Sirius ran his hand down Remus' chest and down to his pants, trying undo the belt. Remus swatted his hands away and got off the bed. Sirius watched with intensity as Remus slowly took off his shirt and belt. He undid his pants and Sirius grabbed his own cock and rubbed it slowly, biting his lip. Remus smirked and dropped the pants down to his feet and kicked them off. Sirius reached for him, leaning close to taste him.

Remus moaned and leaned over to run a hand over Sirius' thigh. Sirius opened his legs wide and allowed Remus to explore. He touched him gently, running a finger over the tiny hole. He pressed a finger against is, emitting a moan Sirius who in turn sucked him harder. Remus whispered a spell and his fingers were coated in a slippery substance. He pressed one finger inside and slowly pulled in and out. Sirius groaned louder. After a minute, Remus added another finger and soon a third. Sirius was writhing underneath him, letting Remus' cock fall from his lips as he lay back into the bed. Remus climbed over him and settled between his legs.

"How do you-"

"I want to look at you."

Remus nodded and raised Sirius' legs up and placed his hard, wet cock against Sirius' opening. With one smooth push he was fully emerged inside. He shut his eyes and breathed slowly, wanting it to last as long as possible.

"Merlin, Sirius, you're so tight."

"Gods, you feel so good Moony!"

Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius' closed, a look of bliss on his face. Remus started slow, pulling himself almost completely out and back in again. Sirius moaned and tried rocking into him faster, but Remus held his hips down on the bed and thrust a little harder.

Sirius threw his head back, begging Remus for more. Remus raised his legs higher and thrust until he found Sirius' prostate. This caused him to moan louder and whimper at each thrust. When Remus finally couldn't take it anymore, he pounded into Sirius hard and fast. He felt himself coming closer to the edge with each thrust. After another minute, Sirius called out his name and spilled his seed all over them. This finally sent Remus over the edge as he came inside of Sirius' tight warmth. The collapsed next to each other, breathing heavily and letting the orgasms wash over them. Sirius muttered a quick cleansing spell and and Remus turned to face his partner, who's shaggy black hair was everywhere around him.

"I've...I've missed this...us...together.."

Sirius nodded, unable to speak just yet. Remus wrapped his arms around him and entwined their fingers.

"I wont ever let you go again."

On the nightstand, the wax of the candle dripped, spilled a little onto the table itself. The flame flickered before dying out completely, leaving the two long lost lovers in nothing more than moonlight to shine their way.


End file.
